


Mai’s Alone time

by PairaDX



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Squirting, Thinking of Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: After Trunks leaves Mai alone to go after Goku Black Mai thinks about the deity





	Mai’s Alone time

Mai sat on her couch wearing green cargo pants and a black tank top waiting for Trunks to return  
“Idiot”Mai mutters as she lays down on the couch resting her head  
Trunks ran off to face Goku Black on his own  
Oh Goku Black~  
Mai knows he’s a monster but there’s something about him that makes the lower half of her body tingle  
It’s probably because of how dominant and strong he is  
Trunks is wonderful and gentle but a little too gentle at times,too scared to be rough as if she’s made of glass  
She wanted something different, She wanted someone to treat her like a toy used only for pleasure and she’s confident that Goku Black could do that  
Mai unbuttons her cargo pants and pushes them of of her legs showing her small black thong  
She couldn’t hold herself back anymore thinking of the dominant self proclaimed god  
She pushes her thong to the side revealing her bare hairless vagina  
She sighed deeply, parted her legs and lowered her hand which soon found her hairless vagina, which she cupped and moaned to herself, it had already began dripping. The solider didn't seem to care that she may be in full view of anyone, the sensations from her pussy were just  
too good to ignore. "Yes, oh wow yesss." She spoke rather loudly as two fingers clamped around her now soaked clit, which she began pinching and flicking roughly.  
Her legs opened even wider and were now fully spread in front of her. She let go off her clit which throbbed,raised her hand then brought it down onto her pussy, slapping the soaked clit hard. She moaned loud and continued slapping herself, reaching around with her other hand which soon found her tiny anus, which seemed to twitch at the light touch of her petite fingers.  
"Hmmm, you need attention as well, yes?" speaking to herself again seductively, the question did not need answering. Collecting some of her wetness with a single finger, she covered her anus in her own juices and forced two fingers in, a smile of absolute pleasure forming on her flushed face and she stroked her insides, her moaning increasing in sound. Both of Mai’s holes were now filled with her fingers, thrusting in and out with practiced speed, when suddenly a explosion came from above and she came to the sudden realization; she was fucking herself in both holes on her couch thinking of another man while her boyfriend is fighting for his life  
It all hit her at once, her hardened nipples brushing the fabric of her Tank top, her ass hole squeezing her fingers and her clit and g-spot being stimulated perfectly she came with a loud scream, squirting her juices on the inside of her thighs with a satisfied "Oh goodness, yes!".  
She soon calmed down, removed the fingers from her pussy and lapped up her juices like a kitten. She did the same with the fingers that had stimulated her anally.  
and started giggling lightly to herself. She kept her damp legs spread, let out a very deep, very satisfied groan and before she knew it she was spanking her pussy again and making herself squirt for the second time before she drifted off to sleep thinking of Goku Black


End file.
